Commonlands Timeline
Category:TimelinesCategory:Shattered Lands Timelines This timeline is a list of interesting quests that take place in the Commonlands. They are designed to be soloed by characters of levels 10-20. For all quests in this zone, check out Commonlands Quests. At the West Freeport Gates Bloodskull Series This is the lowest level series in the Commonlands, and is a good starting point for Freeport and Neriak characters at level 10. It will take you to all of the quest hubs around the zone, letting you pick up the rest of the quest series in a suitable order. Starts with - for Evil-aligned characters only *1. (10) *2. (10) *3. (12) *4. (12) *5. (12) - Continues with *6. (13) *7. (15) *8. (15) *9. (16) - Continues further with *10. (16) *11. (16) - Sidetracked to *12. (16) *13. (16) *14. (16) *15. (16) *16. (17) - Back to *17. (17) - Finishes up with *18. (17) *19. (19) *20. (18) Optional, from dropped item: *21. (20) Mooshga Series Be sure to pick up Mooshga's series when you're starting Gerun's series. Mooshga is tucked away around a corner, and easy to miss. Her quests can be done in parallel with the other quest series around the zone. - moved to the West Freeport gate # (11) # (14) # (14) # (14) # (16) # (16) # (10) # (16) # (20) - leads the player to the Nektulos Forest Timeline At * (11) - inspect An Abandoned Boat * (14) - At the Each of the Crossroads quest series is independent of each other. It is recommended that you work on all of them simultaneously, as many of the activities overlap. # (12) # (16) # (16) # (19) - shares many objectives in common with 's series - recommend you work on them together # (15) # (13) # (17) # (20) - shares many objectives in common with 's series - recommend you work on them together # (15) # (13) # (14) # (18) # (18) * (12) * (15) Item Inspection * (18) - inspect axe in tower * (15) - inspect poster on signpost - gives access to solo instance '' At the Docks ' ' - ''most of his quests are for Freeport citizens only # (12) # (12) # (14) # (17) # (15) # (16) # (20) # (25) # (30) Item Inspection * (14) Near Dreg Village # (15) # (16) # (17) # (18) # (22) - near wasp mound # (15) - gives access to solo instance # (18) - inside instance - near Ruins of Val'Marr * (15) Orc Lumberjack area * (15) Near Darklight Wood - east nomad camp # (13) - near Wailing Caves # (13) # (15) - west nomad camp * (15) - west nomad camp * (15) - takes you to - on the hill above Darklight Wood tunnel *The Wheel of Vaniki (20) At This was originally the access quest for , but is now just a lore series. Category:Access Quests # (18) # (20) # (24) Item Drop From Various Commonlands Creatures * See Also *List of all Commonlands Quests *For more quests nearby at the same level, see Darklight Wood Timeline